


Time to Celebrate

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Is this what fluff is?, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia has a moment alone during the celebration in Bright Tree Village.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 1st: Joy - 100 words - Let's start off with a dramatic moment: Your characters are celebrating a victorious battle!_

Leia couldn’t stop smiling at the empty night sky.

 _It_ was gone.

She heard the creaking slats behind her, even over the festivities. Han’s arm slipped around her waist, careful of her injured arm.

“How’s the arm?”

Her blaster burn was a searing-sweet reminder that she was alive. That she had something to live for, look forward to. She leaned into him, glad he was there.

“I’m not worried.” For the first time in years, she wasn’t.

“Want to get back to the party, or…”

“Or?” she teased.

“ Or, we could do some private celebrating?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
